


3 ways Steve/Nancy/Jonathan get together

by greedy_dancer



Series: Tumblr & Twitter ficlets [16]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Notfic, OT3, Pegging, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: Here is the first possible scenario: after season 2, Steve stops giving a fuck what people think of him. He takes a leaf from the kids' book and opens the curiosity doors, i.e. finds some dudes in town – or maybe in the next town over, because old habits die hard - to make out with.Concurrently, Nancy and Jonathan are dating and she’s slowly working on him, until he lets out that UGH, he fucking hates to admit it but the assholes at school were RIGHT - he does want to suck dick.This is a repost from an old Twitter not-fic.





	3 ways Steve/Nancy/Jonathan get together

**Author's Note:**

> So Jonathan/Steve/Nancy. They're a relatively popular pairing, which makes sense as they're the only characters who are neither Children nor Parents (plus, there’s the Two White Dudes appeal...)  
> But there's also real chemistry there so let's talk about it *__*
> 
> A lot of the fic is PWP, which, fair enough - but I'm always interested in what happens to GET US THERE. Like, Steve/Nancy and Jonathan/Nancy are canon, but how do you go from couple + ex bf to OT3? Who approaches whom? Who's queer, and did they know they were?

I want Steve to be queerest, because I feel like making Outcast 'Has been called queer his whole school career' Jonathan be is like, a little cliché. King Steve, on the other hand! He dates the pretty girls! He probably wanted to propose to Nancy at graduation and settle down because the ~other option~ scares him.

But you know that eventually Queer!Steve would have Brokeback Mountained his marriage, so deep down when Nancy dumps him he's probably both terrified AND relieved, ‘cause he loves her but he also doesn’t want to hurt her, and he know he would, eventually. But also, WHAT NOW for him?

Really, the only way I see those three getting together is that Nancy does it. 

Here is the first possible scenario: after season 2, Steve stops giving a fuck what people think of him. He takes a leaf from the kids' book and opens the curiosity doors, i.e. finds some dudes in town – or maybe in the next town over, because old habits die hard - to make out with. 

Concurrently, Nancy and Jonathan are dating and she’s slowly working on him, until he lets out that UGH, he fucking hates to admit it but the assholes at school were RIGHT - he does want to suck dick. But not like, *instead* of being with her, he scrambles to add. Obviously he wants her, but maybe he always thought once he was at NYU he would experiment a bit? Everyone does it, right? It would be totally harmless, it’s probably just… a phase, or something. 

So Nancy says, as casual as she can, "So, are you... bi?" and Jonathan plays it down because he's with her so like, who cares about that now, right? It's not important, he swears. It’s not like he *needs* it. He’s very satisfied being with her, and she’s all he needs, because she’s fucking amazing, and the rest of the conversation gets derailed because she can’t resist him when he looks at her like this, so much open worship on his face, and she just has to reach for him and have him right then. But she keeps it in mind, and when she next has a chat with Steve and he comes out to her... she starts Thinking.

And maybe, deep down, scheming to Get Jonathan a Queer Experience is also a front for her own desires, because she can't quite admit to herself that fucking two dudes at the same time is a thing she wants - Nancy the Slut Wheeler indeed, amiright? What would Barb say :( So she uses the pretense to also advance her own agenda - but super carefully, because she loves them both enough to realize she can't use them or fuck with their minds just to maybe get her fantasy at some point. 

But maybe she starts orchestrating hangouts, and leading the conversation towards sex as subtly as she can, and trying to Make It Happen. 

And so, somehow down the line this turns into gently holding Jonathan’s hand through his First Queer Kiss, and saying "Don't worry, it's not gay if there's a girl in bed with you," and Jonathan getting so hot from kissing Steve that he needs release, but he isn't ready to get it from Steve quite yet, so he turns to her. Steve tries to leave then, even though he’s obviously hard in his jeans, but Jonathan whispers “No, stay,” and he doesn’t sound as scared as she knows he is from the way his whole body is shaking ever so slightly. 

From there, it's not that hard for Nancy to reach for Steve herself, feeling Jonathan’s sharp intake of breath against her collarbone when she says she could take care of Steve, after. Feeling Jonathan’s shiver when the bed dips, his moan when Steve says, “Don’t mind me, then.” 

And from there, it’s lots of slow exploration and negotiation, and it’s exciting and terrifying also, everyone constantly worried that they’re fucking up, or just fucked up, and everyone thinking deep down that they’re about to be asked to leave now, it was fun but that’s just not how things work. But somehow, miraculously, it works out. 

Maybe Steve keeps seeing other people - dudes - for a while, because he's thinking he needs a backup plan for when they inevitably ask him to leave them alone, but they don't, and they tell him they want him to be theirs, exclusively, and eventually it settles into something... normal. Fuck other people.

*

Another option is that it's *Steve* who enlists Nancy's help – maybe Steve’s Dad finds out he’s queer (the good old magazines under the mattress) and he loses his mind, grounds him, takes away his car, and Nancy finds out and offers herself as his beard so he can leave the house. 

Steve doesn’t want Jonathan to know at first, but Nancy assures him that Jonathan is cool, the least judgmental person ever, and he will totally drive Steve wherever he needs to go. 

Steve is super red faced when it's true and Jonathan doesn't bat an eye at the directions Steve gives him, even when he pulls over in front of the gay bar the next town over. He didn’t expect Nancy to grab Jonathan’s hand and draw him inside, though, but he doesn’t hate it either. It’s only the second or third time he comes here, and he’s glad he’s got… backup, or whatever. 

At first Nancy thinks it's exciting and new and fun to be here, and she can’t help but feel her chest squeeze at how hard Jonathan is trying to play it cool, how intently he focuses on her. But then some dude with a moustache starts to look at Steve really insistently and she feels herself tense. And then Steve starts walking towards the dude, and she feels Jonathan tense next to her. Steve signals that they can go now, he’ll find his way back, and they hesitate at first but he insists, so… The ride home is silent, Nancy picking out why she feels so protective of Steve still, or was it possessive? And when Jonathan’s voice comes, saying "It’s okay if you're not over him,” & Nancy doesn’t say no, but she says "It’s okay if you want to go back by yourself.” 

Their next five, six conversations are painful and almost break them up. But they come out the other side, honest and strong and sure of what they want. (Each other. And Steve. They both want Steve.)

*  
Another way it might go down is more of a Total Accident. It’s that thing where their lives are so fucked up anyway, this seems like the most normal thing - they're getting drunk all three of them, after Steve drove Dustin over to Will’s and found Nancy and Jonathan there. They start talking, and then drinking, and listening to music, and then Nancy and Jonathan are making out the way teenagers do when they’re trashed and feeling good and happy for once. 

And Steve is about to leave quietly but Nancy just turns to him, cool as a cucumber, and she kisses him too, her mouth getting ahead of her brain just like it did the night she accidentally dumped him. She doesn't know why, just that she feels good and safe, and the boys both smell and feel so familiar that she can't remember why she shouldn’t.

Steve freezes at first, but Jonathan just waves drunkenly like "S’okay but don't hurt her, okay, she's gotta gun ya know," and then he just straight up passes out, so Steve and Nancy make out for a while while Jonathan snores next to them, and Nancy snuggles back into him while she slides her hand under Steve’s shirt to touch his skin, and she Likes it. Steve likes it too. 

So they start doing this more, and then they do more, and Nancy’s always the focus point. She's assertive about what she wants because she's decided to confront everything and Live her Life to the Fullest now, so basically she steamrolls them both, and they love it, those two big dumb boys laughing goofily when she wants to try a new thing. 

But it's still quite No Homo between them two, apart from the Accidental Brushing of Hands and Knowing the Other Has Been There when she makes one fuck her once the other is finished. (The second one always lasts a little less long than ususal.)

And then, of course, one day they get carried away and Steve and Jonathan kiss! It's a total accident, but Jonathan totally comes in 3 seconds flat inside her so she knows there's Something There. She notices, even as she’s busy coming really hard and fast, too. 

From then on, it happens more often, and they still pretend it's Accidents but it goes from a brush of their open mouths to real kisses where she can see their tongues moving against each other, and then they start “accidentally” touching each other, on the arm, the waist, lower… 

Nancy doesn’t know if they think she doesn’t notice, just because there’s always a dick inside her at the time? She doesn't bring it up though, because she realizes this is something they need to do; they need to keep up the pretense. It’s fine, she’s fine with it, their lives have been overwhelming enough without forcing an identity crisis onto them. Plus, she has no complaints: they always redouble their efforts in her direction after they've touched – after Jonathan touches Steve’s dick for the first time, they take turns eating her out until she has to roll away because she knows if she came one more time, she would start screaming. 

(Also, secretly, a small scared part of her thinks that if they do get totally comfortable with each other they'll ditch her, and she doesn’t want that. They all have their issues of course - Steve sports a pretty massive inferiority complex because he KNOWS Jonathan and Nancy are going places, and they'll definitely grow tired of the guy who peaked in High School and move on without him, and then what? Meanwhile, Jonathan is half-convinced that when he leaves for college, Steve and Nancy will forget all about him and get married and start popping babies, probably.)

But none of that happens, because somehow they all fell in love with each other, and it’s a little weird, sure, but it works. Jonathan gets into art school and Nancy applies for scholarships nearby, and they take Steve with them, and Steve gets a job at a florist’s randomly but he sort of loves it, and he cooks and cleans while they study, and they live Happily Ever After. 

Oh! And Dustin totally clocks on like, the first time he visits their apartment, and when Steve’s haltingly trying to come up with an explanation as to the totally empty second bedroom Dustin's like “oh it's fine, Mr Clarke totally told us about how monogamy is an anomaly in the animal reign” and Steve is like "Huh!" (And also perhaps, later, “Tell me more?”)

And this scenario absolutely includes a scene where Nancy takes them to a sex shop for Supplies, except they also end up buying a harness because she sees the way Jonathan goes quiet when the shop assistant explains what it's for. And so they come home, and it takes a little while but eventually Jonathan brings it to her, along with the lube they bought at the same time. And it takes a long time to get the cock into Jonathan, and it’s awkward at first, for everyone - but then something clicks, and she’s fucking him, slow and careful while Steve strokes his hair and his back reverently, looking at Jonathan with wonder and maybe a little desperation, and part of her wants to say it, “Come on, you don’t actually need me!” but. First of, she’s getting to fuck Jonathan, and that’s pretty mind-blowing (she’s definitely not Nice Suburban Girl Nancy now!). Second, she’s not stupid. She’s noticed how hard it is for Jonathan, for both her boys really, coming to terms with the fact that they want this – if she can help them take those baby steps, then she’s happy to oblige. 

So she keeps moving her hips, as steady as she can, watching as Jonathan reaches one hand out to Steve and strokes himself with the other, and she grabs Steve and awkwardly push-pulls him until he’s kneeling behind her and she can feel him, rock hard at her back. She wishes Steve could fuck her while she fucked Jonathan, she thinks maybe there’s a way to make it happen but not right now, the angle’s off and she doesn’t want to stop long enough to figure it out. She just keeps going, making sure to press against Steve on every thrust, drinking in the way Jonathan’s eyes are drifting to her face and away like he can’t decide who he wants to be watching when he comes. He clenches his eyes shut when he does, anyway, grabbing at Steve but moaning her name. 

It doesn’t take more than five seconds for Steve to undo the harness after she slips out of Jonathan and collapses on top of him, and then he’s inside her, fucking her hard and fast and frantic, and Jonathan is under her, stroking her hair, and when she says “I love you” she doesn’t know who she means, but it doesn’t matter because she gets two answers anyway. 

THE END!


End file.
